arsenic et dentelles fraîches
by ylg
Summary: drabbles:: 1ère vignette : Alexis/Augusta. 2e: Oscar/Mary. 3e: Cassandra/Justice ? 4e: Oscar/Cain ? 5e: Cassandra/Jezabel ou Jezabel/Cassian ? 6e: Suzette. 7e: Cain, à l'encontre du destin. 8e: Cain et Riff, noirceur intérieure. 9e: des Cartes. MàJ, 10e: Cain et Riff, deux moitiés d'un tout. 11e: où Zenobia tente une opération risquée. ::du gen et des couples divers::
1. AlexisAugusta, dentelles empoisonnées

**Titre :** arsenic et dentelles fraîches  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Count Cain/God child  
**Personnage/Couple :** Alexis Hargreaves, Alexis/Augusta  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori, et plus ou moins Joseph Kesselring pour le titre.

pour presKunange, Alexis/Augusta, prompt : "chemise de nuit"  
(200 mots)

oOo

Un gentleman ne pénètre pas la chambre d'une dame passé le coucher du soleil, exceptée celle de son épouse. Mais Alexis, affolé par ses sentiments, ne pense plus mériter le titre de gentleman, et de toute façon Augusta n'est pas « une dame », c'est sa sœur. Même s'ils ont passé depuis longtemps l'âge où ils pouvaient jouer en toute innocence et n'offusquer personne.

Elle ne rend pas compte, la diablesse : avec sa gentillesse et ses petites manières charmantes, dès qu'elle parle à son cher petit frère, la grâce qu'elle met dans chaque mouvement, la musique de chacun de ses mots. Elle le rend fou.  
Jamais il n'aurait dû venir la voir ce soir, si tard, alors que sa camériste s'est déjà retirée et que personne ne pourra être témoin de ce qui arrivera.

Elle est encore plus belle, ainsi. Sans poudre de riz, les joues délicatement rosées, fraîches de vie, les yeux brillants à la lueur de sa chandelle. _Pourquoi _faut-il que cette chemise de nuit blanche, immaculée, vaporeuse et toute ornée de dentelle, lui fasse tant penser à une robe de mariée et lui donne tant envie de l'arracher ?


	2. OscarMary, d ici au paradis

**Titre :** d'ici au paradis  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** God Child  
**Personnage/Couple :** Oscar Gabriel, Oscar/Mary  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

pour Gabriela Gosden, Oscar/Mary, prompt : "paradis"  
(110 mots... j'ai encore des progrès à faire, question drabble XD )

o

Oscar a l'air de plaisanter, toujours, quand il parle d'épouser Mary-Heather. C'est pour dédramatiser le sérieux de ses sentiments, face à une enfant encore si jeune. Pour l'instant, c'est encore un petit ange tombé des cieux, avec laquelle il joue le gentil oncle qui la fait rire et qui veille sur elle avec affection.  
Mais le temps passe, et Mary grandit. Comme il le savait depuis le premier jour, elle devient une très jolie fille, puis une femme splendide. Et comme il l'espérait, elle finit, enfin, par accepter son amour. Dix ans de purgatoire s'achèvent, une éternité de bonheur s'ouvre à lui.


	3. Cassandra et Justice, jugement

**Titre :** jugement  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Count Cain/God child  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cassandra/Justice  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

pour presKunange, le premier baiser de sir Cassandra Gladstone et l'Arcane de la Justice  
peut-être pas très _in character_, j'en ai peur...  
(210 mots)

&&&

La fille qu'il évalue aujourd'hui lui plaît. Elle a, apparemment, toutes les qualités requises pour être membre de Delilah –il doit encore approfondir son étude pour s'en assurer et en avoir une idée plus juste, mais elle a pour ainsi dire d'ores et déjà franchi cette étape. Mais en plus, elle lui plaît, à lui, indépendamment des rôles qu'ils sont amenés à jouer dans l'organisation. Tant pis si c'est une fille, ce qu'il lit en elle l'intéresse grandement.

Il profite de son statut de juge et de l'épreuve pour s'octroyer le droit de lui voler un baiser. Pour voir.  
Et elle ne se laisse pas démonter : elle le gifle. Rien ne justifiait un tel geste, siffle-t-elle.  
N'est-elle pas prête à tout pour Delilah ?  
Pour Delilah et ses buts, pas pour les petites envies personnelles d'un seul de ses membres. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Comment, elle se permet, elle, de le juger, lui ?  
Il pourrait, aussitôt, user de son pouvoir pour la briser. Et pourtant non… son audace plaît au Maître des Cartes. Il s'incline. Ratifie sa nouvelle position comme Arcane de la Justice. Il verra, plus tard, comment il règlera ce petit différent entre eux.


	4. Oscar, Cain, Mary, un choix vite fait

**Titre :** un choix vite fait  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Count Cain  
**Personnages/Couples :** Oscar/Cain, Oscar/Mary-Heather et Riff/Cain en prime  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

pour presKunange, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Oscar et Cain"  
(230 mots)

oOo

Oscar Gabriel avait pris l'habitude de s'inviter au manoir Hargreaves et y prenait ses aises. Etre ami du maître de maison lui donnait tous les droits, apparemment ; courtiser la petite héritière légitimait son comportement.

Sauf que le majordome n'était pas _exactement_ de cet avis. En lui apportant un brandy, il laissa négligemment tomber une réflexion somme toute innocente sur le nombre de poisons traînant un peu partout dans la maison.  
Oscar s'étrangla.

"J'ignore quelles sont vos intentions quant à mon maître et sa sœur, mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, ni à Lord Cain directement, ni à travers Ms Mary-Heather. Si vous l'aimez sincèrement, assurez-vous que cet amour soit entier et indiscutable, et assumez-le. Pas de demi-mesure."

Marivauder avec la jeune demoiselle, c'était courir le risque de s'attirer les foudres de Cain, mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux, et lui non plus. Il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.  
S'attacher à Cain, ça voulait dire s'ostraciser à jamais de la bonne société, et il pourrait le regretter plus tard. Quant à se brouiller avec lui et déchaîner la colère de Riff… c'était à coup sûr une mort lente et douloureuse. Le valet était peut-être pire encore que le maître.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le choix était vite fait.


	5. JezabelCassian, scalpels et musique

**Titre :** scalpels et musique  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Count Cain  
**Personnage/Couple :** Cassandra/Jezabel, Jezabel/Cassian  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "musique"  
Pour Nimrauko, plus dédicace spéciale de Cassandra à presKunange XD  
333 mots

oOo

Sir Cassandra Gladstone se promène à travers les installations de Delilah en maître absolu (ou presque. En pratique, il est aux ordres du Card Master, mais ici, tout le monde sait que c'est lui le chef). Rien ne l'empêche de s'inviter dans les laboratoires pour observer à loisir l'adorable Jezabel en plein travail.  
"_Bonjour, ma Petite Mort_," lance-t-il en entrant (en français dans le texte mais avec un accent laissant un peu à désirer). Il n'obtient en retour qu'un regard rapide et un bref hochement de tête. Rien de plus.

En ce moment, le jeune docteur nettoie ses scalpels et autres instruments pointus et/ou coupants avec une attention méticuleuse et un entrain certain. Il s'occupe de ses outils avec des gestes précis, mesurés et rythmés, en musique pour accompagner son travail. La mélodie est entrecoupée, il s'arrête et reprend avec chaque instrument, fredonnant ou sifflotant selon les fois, mais elle est tout de même reconnaissable. Réalisant ce que_ son_ Jezabel chantonne, Cassandra grince des dents.  
Une musique de cirque ! Inutile de lui demander où il a bien pu entendre ça nit ce qu'il lui trouve de si formidable. Il envisage un instant d'engager la conversation, de suggérer de s'adonner à des passe-temps musicaux de meilleur goût, proposer une visite à l'Opéra, recréer une symphonie pastorale avec de jeunes garçons –plus attrayants que ce petit effronté de bête de cirque- ou de s'essayer à tirer des sonorités nouvelles d'une gorge humaine… et finalement non.

Au regard en coin qu'il lui lance, Cassandra comprend bien que Jezabel est occupé et ne veut pas être dérangé maintenant, c'est clair. Très bien. Il va plutôt aller trouver directement Cassian et lui proposer un de ces numéros de cirque qui lui conviendrait sans doute mieux, comme cible pour couteaux au lieu de lanceur, ou bien assistant de magicien pour le tour du garçon coupé en deux. Sans truquage. Non mais !


	6. SuzetteMiles, sur ses lèvres

**Titre** : Et je serai sa femme.  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain  
**Personnages/Couple** : Suzette Hargreaves (ou "Judith" dans certaines traductions), Suzette/Miles  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité** /Spoil éventuel : tome 1

**Prompt** : "En tout cas, Rincevent aurait aimé l'avoir, cette capacité, au moins pour éviter au sortilège dont il ne se souvenait pas l'utilité de finir par sortir de ses lèvres..."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

De ses lèvres tombe l'accusation : un baiser de couleur verte pour dénoncer le traître et l'entraîner à sa suite. Le fantôme de Mademoiselle Suzette fait le vide autour d'elle.

La voyant apparaître dans l'église, beaucoup dans l'assistance se sont enfuis. Ne restent que les plus fidèles à sa mémoire :

- Mademoiselle, _Mademoiselle_ !  
- J'aurais dû être sa femme. Sans titre et sans argent mais _Madame_ tout de même.  
Et lui m'a abandonnée.  
Tous, vous avez laissé faire.  
Soyez donc témoins de nos noces funèbres : si je n'ai pu être à lui dans la vie, il sera mien dans la mort.


	7. Cain, un destin tout tracé

**Titre** : son destin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain/God Child  
**Personnage** : Cain Hargraves  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : Cain, « Aller à l'encontre du destin »  
pour Piwi sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 140

oOo

Ses parents – son père, la femme qui a eu à l'élever, et sa véritable mère – tous autant qu'ils étaient, prédisaient à Cain un destin funeste, dès le jour de son baptême. Il serait malheureux. Un jeune aristocrate décadent, pourri par l'argent de sa famille, qui tomberait pour une femme, ou des femmes, dans un de ces scandales sordides qui secouaient régulièrement la bonne société. Et il mourrait jeune, dans la déchéance, puis son père trouverait un autre enfant pour le remplacer, vertueux celui-ci. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Cain accueille avec cynisme une bonne partie de ce destin – les femmes, la décadence par les poisons – mais pour ce qui est du malheur, il entend bien ne pas se laisser faire, et de mourir jeune, encore moins. Son destin, il l'affrontera, et le rebâtira à sa guise s'il ne s'en satisfait pas.


	8. Cain, ténèbres intérieures

cool, deux nouveaux drabbles aujourd'hui... ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus écrit sur ce fandom, c'est rassurant de voir qu'il n'est pas encore mort pour moi !

**

* * *

Titre** : ténèbres  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain/God Child  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cain Hargreaves, Riff  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : Cain, Riff, « Noirceur »  
pour Piwi sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 100  
PoV Cain

oOo

Ils m'appellent le Comte des Poisons et certains murmurent que je pactise avec le Diable. La sœur de mon père m'a appelé démon. Il est vrai que j'aime les ténèbres elles cachent ce que l'on ne veut pas voir : n'est-ce pas bien pratique ?

Mais personne ne connaît la vraie noirceur qui entache mon âme. Toi seul, Riff, tu peux voir ce que je suis dans le noir. À toi seul, je peux montrer mes blessures… et mon cœur.  
Un bon serviteur mérite la confiance de son maître. Mais plus que garder mes secrets… tu me _comprends_, toi.


	9. Cartes, Justice, pourrie !

...ça faisait presque un an que je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil ? 'm'étonne pas que je me sente rouillée sur ce fandom...

* * *

**Titre** : jalousie quand tu nous tiens…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain  
**Personnages** : Justice, des Cartes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : « Ce jour là, la petite fille comprend ce que veulent dire les gens qui, en ouvrant leur journal, pestent "Justice pourrie !" »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
+ souhait : « _quelque chose sur Count Cain_ »  
sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Justice pourrit complètement ses dames de chambre, moi j'vous l'dis, râle amèrement une Carte, dans la cantine du petit personnel de Delilah.  
- Ces fichus aristocrates encouragent la décadence.  
- Mais là, elle va trop loin. Elle va finir par leur fourrer dans la tête des idées dangereuses…  
- Tu as peur que ses filles se mettent à se prendre pour des grandes dames ?  
- Il est surtout jaloux parce que l'Arcane à qui il est assigné n'a pas les mêmes faveurs pour lui, je parie ! en raille un autre.  
- N'empêche, c'est pas juste.  
- Et de la part de Justice c'est enrageant.


	10. Cain et Riff, soutien

**Titre** : qui soutient l'autre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain/God Child  
**Personnages/Couple** : Cain Hargreaves & Riff  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt : **« Elle t'a bien briffé! " »  
d'après Mimi-chan pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Riff et Cain, deux moitiés d'un tout... Monsieur le Comte Cain Hargreaves ne serait rien sans son fidèle majordome, et ce Riffael Raffit ne voudrait pas servir d'autre maître.

C'est facile de croire à cette histoire du pauvre orphelin ayant perdu toute sa famille dans un terrible incendie, qui trouve une nouvelle raison de vivre en se mettant au service exclusif de ce jeune noble un peu excentrique mais généreux envers son serviteur.

Mais qui croirait à l'histoire d'un autre pauvre orphelin brisé sous sa cape du célèbre Comte des Poisons, plus dépendant qu'un petit enfant s'il n'avait son soutien ?


	11. Zenobia, Cassian, post op

**Titre** : post-opératoire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Count Cain/God Child  
**Personnages** : Zenobia et Cassian  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** :

**Prompt : **« "Ses fonctions motrices devraient revenir d'ici un jour ou deux." »  
d'après Mimi-chan pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ses fonctions motrices devraient revenir d'ici un jour ou deux, prédit le Dr Zenobia. La transplantation sera un succès.

La connexion du cerveau au tronc cérébral, en tout cas, s'est faite sans heurt : la respiration a aussitôt repris. Le rythme cardiaque est bon. Les réflexes aussi. Le patient est simplement encore inconscient et immobile de fait du choc et de l'anesthésie. Mais il ne fait nul doute que la connexion entre part consciente du cerveau du cerveau et muscles squelettiques via la moelle épinière se fera.

Physiquement, c'est parfait. La seule inconnue réside dans l'esprit du patient. Acceptera-t-il...


End file.
